


Incredible Things

by Senket



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes about the surprisingly normal moments on Atlantis based on surprisingly common phrases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tastes Like Chicken

"I don't know. It's actually pretty good meat. I was really surprised! It- it tastes like chicken!"

Sheppard regarded his friend with uneasy skepticism, glancing back down at the suspiciously cobalt drumstick. He'd heard of wanting meat blue, but this was ridiculous. After a long moment staring at each other, John suspicious and McKay earnest, he plucked a small piece and popped it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully without breaking eye contact.

There was no arguing that the meat was surprisingly tasty, a little soft and a little fattier than he'd expected, but the point of a conversation had never stopped him arguing semantics, especially not with the Chief Science Officer. "Rodney," he drawled, a little bored and a little warning, "this tastes like chicken the way pork taste like chicken."

The astrophysicist frowned, mouth slanting further as he examined the remark. "Colonel, pork tastes nothing like-" He paused when John's eyebrow cocked up, gesturing him to finish as he waved the drumstick in the air before bringing it to his mouth. Rodney puffed out a breath, looking a little embarrassed and a little annoyed. "Oh."


	2. Bored Stiff

"And don't ignore me. Don't think I haven't noticed you haven't turned a page in the last hour." John smirked and deliberately did just that, settling down with a pleased smile when Rodney grumbled in answer.

He pulled his legs off the edge of the bed when he heard someone come in, glancing over the edge of War and Peace as Carson moved towards them. John rolled his shoulders, sending a glancing smile at the doctor before going back to his pretend reading.

"How are you feeling, Rodney?" the Scotsman asked, eyebrows raised as he inspected the monitors set around Rodney, checking his pulse.

"Bored stiff," he answered in a drawl, and Sheppard groaned loudly.

"Rodney!"

The scientist glanced sideways at him, grinning triumphantly.

"I can't believe you just-"

"That's what you get," he answered back smugly, nose in the air. Carson regarded them with amusement.

"Still no feeling below your shoulders, then?" he asked casually, clearly thinking the best way to get Rodney to stop was to ignore him.

"What do you think?" the man grumbled, pouting. "I can't even eat on my own. This is just unfair."

Sheppard didn't miss Rodney's mournful glance towards the pudding cup he'd slowly and deliberately eaten in front of his friend as he 'read,' thinking on the cup he was keeping just out of sight for the second Rodney could move his fingers.

The man smiled a little to himself as he turned the page again, and tuned the two men back out.


End file.
